Hell on Earth
by insanity-is-me
Summary: What has happened to Bayville? What left the town in ruins? The mutanthuman controversy seems to have worsened. Is this Bayville's fate?
1. Getting Back

((The only character I own is Passion a.k.a. Passion.))

                The girl's steps were hurried, her arms were swinging stiffly at her sides, and her face showed utter worry. She had to make it back to the house before she was spotted. _God, let me make it back..._were her thoughts.

                She heard some people approaching, and began to jog before just running all together. Her combat boots weren't necessarily light weight, but she had grown used to them and her speed wasn't affected. Amy jumped over cement chunks, glass shards, and pieces of wooden boards with nails sticking out of them. This used to be a beautiful city, what happened? There used to be children playing at the parks, people walking dogs, and friendly faces everywhere. What, now, could one look forward to in this desolate city of death? What spark of hope could one find? 

                Amy was nearly there…nearly…there it was! Coming into view now. Her legs moved dangerously fast, it looked as though if she were to make one false step it would be over. Don't trip, don't trip, don't trip… She stopped almost suddenly in front of one of the few buildings still standing. Well, it was missing part of the wall and nearly all of the ceiling, but that was how bad the damage to the city was. Looking around she slowly stepped inside the building that was missing all it's windows and doors. A huge brick building that must have been an old factory of some sort. It looked just as bad on the inside. Black ash and soot covered the walls from the contents of the building having exploded only a few years back. She didn't seemed too worried about the building though. Not right now. What she was concerned with was getting somewhere quickly. Where? 

                A small little wooden door on the ground was where she was headed. Must have been a basement. This was, after all, an old building. She knocked on it in a rather interesting pattern before she whispered something quietly. Some word. The door lifted slowly, and she slid down the hole into the darkness.

                "Did you get it, Passion?" asked a rather nervous voice from the darkness.

                "Yes…let's talk about it away from the door. I heard people…I don't know if they were following me," she responded in a rushed tone of voice.

                "Alright…come on."

                "Coming…"

                With one last worried glance at the door she followed the other's steps out of the darkness… 

((This may be short, but please give me a review. Feed back pleeease!))


	2. The rest

((I guess saying that I only owned Passion in the last chapter wasn't really purposeful due to the fact that she was the only character I showed. Heh. Oh, well.))

Passion's eyes were to the ground, but it mattered little because it was pitch black in this hallway. If one didn't know the path then you would almost certainly bump into the wall. The tile floor that was beneath them lead into many a dead end. So much, in fact, that one could say it belonged in Alice in Wonderland. Which, it probably did. But the mutants who lived here knew the way, and they were the only ones who would know it. And that was precisely the point. 

                Finally, a pale blue light shone ahead of them revealing the cement walls of the gloomy hallway. The figure in front of Passion could be seen now. Slightly, anyway. It was a female. Quite young, actually. Younger, than Amy, and surely the youngest of the group that they were about to come upon. Possibly 13 or 14. The poor girl looked quite dirty and pale, and as if she hadn't eaten in a while. 

                Amy's curly brown hair was held back in a rubber-band, and her face was scarred and scratched with wounds still open, the more recent of them. Her once flawless complexion ruined by the battles she had fought. She looked tired to the point of collapsing, which she was fighting back at the moment. Her tan skin was tinted with a sickly yellow to it, and her brown eyes were bloodshot and half-open. 

                As the two turned into the only lit room around, more mutants in the same condition could be seen. Some looked healthier than others, but they could probably withstand more than the rest. In fact, it was the oldest of the group that seemed to be getting along better. Though, all of them looked as if their souls had been torn from them, and all that was left was their body that persisted on living. Dreadful, this sight was. It did not help Passion feel any better to see this dispiriting sight.

                "You got it?" questioned one of the few remaining x-men that went by Kitty, or Shadow cat.

                "Yes…" Passion replied as she nearly fainted right there when she stumbled slightly, but she was caught by Logan, who looked at her coldly and gave a small nod.

                "Good….you need some rest…" he spoke quietly.

                "No…No, I have to get back up there…I have to find-" Amy persisted, but was cut-off by Scott.

                "He's dead by now…you need to stop searching. Logan's right. You do need to sleep…"

                Her eyes began to water, but she fought back the tears. She let her bitterness take over as it tended to do.  They were the leaders…they were the original x-men. They had weathered much more than she would ever come to know. Some others, ones Amy didn't really know or speak to, watched her with pity-filled eyes.  She stood up straight and walked back out into the shadowed hall, moving down another path to the sleeping quarters, after leaving a small disk in Logan's hand. He watched her go with an angry glance at Scott before handing the disk to Kitty who moved towards the computer slowly. 

((Well? More reviews pretty please. :D))


	3. Can't sleep?

((I'm not going to say that I only own Passion in every single one, but if there are others besides originals I'll make sure to tell ya.))

"What's on it?" Scott inquired, as he watched the computer screen while Kitty tried to figure out just that.

"I'm not sure yet. Wait a second…" 

"I'm gonna go check on Amy. Once you figure it out, make sure ta tell me," Logan said as he walked after Passion down the hall.

"Alright…" Scott said, feeling a bit guilty at how cruel he had been earlier.

Amy sat on a cot, holding her head. She should be sleeping, she knew, but she couldn't. Her thoughts were racing. Even the soft sounds of breathing from those sleeping around her wasn't soothing. If times weren't so bad, she would have broken down into tears back there, but they were. This wasn't a nightmare, it was reality, and she couldn't waste time with stupid crying. It wasn't as if many of the others hadn't lost family and friends throughout this ordeal. She wasn't any different then them, and so she couldn't cry.

"Hey…" came Logan's voice from the doorway.

She looked up, but saw nothing. It was still terribly dark, but she knew where he was. She heard him coming up, but she didn't acknowledge it until she realized that the owner of those footsteps was coming to see her. 

"Hey."

"Look, what Scott said was stupid. He can be a-"

"Dick?"

"Yeah…sometimes, but we've all had it rough. You shouldn't pay attention to what he says."

"Most of the time I don't, but I'm losing hope."

"A lot of us are."

"I don't know how Maya takes it. That little girl was born at a bad time…"

"This crap happened when she was only seven…"

"Poor kid…"

"I don't think you should go back up there…"

"I do anyway…"

"You shouldn't. It's not safe…"

"Living, for us isn't safe, but that doesn't stop us."

"Just stay under until you get better…"

"I wonder if that will ever happened. What about-"

"We found out what's on the disk," came Scott's voice suddenly from the door. 

"Yeah? You comin' kid?" asked Logan as he stood up and headed towards the door.

"Yeah…" she answered, and followed him out.

Scott put his arm around her shoulder and looked down at her in an apologetic manner, as they neared the door. She glanced up and him and nodded in understanding.  He let her go and headed inside, first. Then Logan, and lastly Passion. Kitty sat at the desk looking rather worried.

"It's a plan….for new sentinels…," Kitty said as she looked at all three of them nervously, before glancing at the others in the room.

((more feedback, please.))


End file.
